MossClan
About MossClan MossClan: Equivelent to ThunderClan Personallity: Brave and Loyal and ready to defend the warrior code at all costs. Prey: Anything they can catch. Mainly Squirrels, birds and other rodents Founding Leader: Hollystar Territory They live in a prey-filled forest filled with moss. There borders are a River on one side (Bordering RushClan) and a Thunderpath on the other (Bordering SharpClan). There is a twolegplae bordering the another side and a hollow surrounded by five trees (Called fivetrees) is on the last side. The forest and it's five clans (RushClan, SharpClan, MossClan, SwiftClan, HawkClan.) are isolated from any other clans. They meet in truce during the full moon at Fivetrees. The Creation of the Five Clans Decended from the original four clans, five siblings had grown up listening to legends about the clans. Their names were Holly, Puddle, Heather, Dark and Thrush. They were intregued by the way of the clans and once they were old enough, set out together to create their clans. They came across a place similer to the forest in the legends and decided to create their clans there. Holly, who had always been intreged by ThunderClan the most created MossClan. Puddle, who had always loved water created RushClan to replace RiverClan. Dark had always been mysterious and loved the shadows, so he created SharpClan in the place of ShadowClan. Heather loved open moors and running and had always liked WindClan, so she created SwiftClan. Thrush could leap high and was satisfied to take the place of SkyClan, so she created HawkClan. The five littermates found cats like them and suited to live in the territories they have claimed. They were given nine lives by their deceased rogue parents and friends and began to lead there clans. This began the time of the five clans... Owned By This clan is owned by HollyleafOfThunderclan. If you would like to join this clan, leave a message on the talkpage or on my Talkpage. Rules *The owner of the clan choses the next deputy. *fruit and gem names are allowed (Any name really, but normal names are prefered) *No names with the same begining and end at the same time. (ex. no Blackpaw if there already is a Blackpaw) *No cat may have the name Moss-, Swift-, Sharp-, Hawk- or Rush- *Any pelt colour allowed, but normal is prefered. *Medicine cats, leaders and deputes can have mates and kits. *Only the owner of the clan is allowed to edit the clan page, other than Role-playing. *If you want a character page for you cat, make it yourself, or ask me to do it. I will add your cats into the alligiances. If I think of more rules I'll add them. If you have any rules to suggest, let me know on the talk page. Alligiances Leader: (Sleeps in den under the low-branch tree) Hollystar: A brown and white tabby she-cat with gray stripes and a gray patch on her back and amber eyes. Kind-hearted, Trustable, loyal, understanding, fair. Role-played by HollyleafOfThunderclan Deputy: Amberstream: ginger she-cat with amber eyes. She is Hollystar's daughter and has the same personallity as her. Roleplayed by HollyleafOfThunderclan. Medicine cat: (Medicine cat den in a hollowed out rock with many cracks for storing herbs) Riverleaf: Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Role-played by HollyleafOfThunderclan. apprentice: Leafpaw MCA Leafpaw:Long haired dark tortishell she-cat.Role-played by Moonstar. Warriors: (Warriors den under bramble thicket) Sharinganeye- Black tom with red eyes. Role-played by Wild. Orangekage- Bubbly golden tom with blue eyes. Role-played by Wild. Cherryflash- Pink she-cat with blue eyes. Role-played by Wild. Sunflame: golden tom with green eyes. Role-played by HollyleafOfThunderClan. apprentice: Berrypaw Raincloud: blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Role-played by HollyleafOfThunderClan. apprentice: Fallowpaw Rubystreak - Small, stubborn ginger she-cat with red streaks in her fur, one white paw, red rings around her eyes, tufted ears, and bright yellow-green eyes. Role-played by Dovesong12. Apprentice; Brightpaw Moonstorm - Large, muscular, powerful blue-gray tom with large, pointed ears, rufled, fluffy fur, a yellow-ginger patch like a crescent moon on his forehead, and silver-yellow eyes. Role-played by Dovesong12. Nightclaw-Handsome gray tom with black claws. Role-played by Loudsplash. Berryfall: Ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Role-played by HollyleafOfThunderClan. Apprentices: (Apprentices den in a hollow, fallen tree) Brightpaw - Small, determined, spirited, bright ginger and pale gray tabby tom with white forepaws, a long tail, and gentle, gem-like, bright blue eyes. Role-played by Dovesong12. Fallowpaw-Pretty brown she-cat with dark tufts of fur around her eyes, eyes are a gorgeous yellow. Queens: (Nursery by the roots of fallen tree with brambles surrounding it.) Silvermist: Long-haired Silver tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes. Role-played by HollyleafOfThunderClan. Mistshine- fun-filled gray she-cat with darker chest and paws and shiny blue eyes. Swift and intelligiant. Rolepayed by Loudsplash. Twilightradiance - Undersized, slightly weak, gentle, motherly silver and black she-cat with cream paws, ear tips, and tail tip, tufted ears, and blue-green eyes. Expecting Moonstorm's kits. Role-played by Dovesong12. Milktail: Pure white she-cat,very shy,often is nowhere to be see '(she sometimes hides) though see is a bright white,green eyes,she sometimes acts like a kit. Is expecting unknown rouge`s kits. Roleplayed by ''MoonHeartthe2nd Kits Silvermist's kits Lionkit: long-haired ginger tabby tom with white underbelly, muzzle, paws, tailtip and chest and pale green eyes. Roleplayed by HollyleafOfThunderclan. Smokekit: Long-haired smokey gray tom. Roleplayed by HollyleafOfThunderclan. Splashkit: White she-cat with silvery-gray payches and blue eyes. Roleplayed by HollyleafOfThunderclan. Mistshine's kits (Expecting Nightclaw's) Twilightradiance's kits Skykit - Adorable, sweet, fluffy, long-haired, kind, generous, pale blue-gray she-cat with large, pointed white ears, a white, cloud-shaped patch of fur on her chest, large silver paws, long claws, a white underbelly, and bright eyes, one silver, one yellow. Roleplayed by Dove. Darkkit - Tiny, handsome, cold, stern, blund, strict, to the point, fluffy silver and black tabby tom with tufted ears, a long, fluffy tail, blue-gray paws, ear tips, tail tip, chest flash, and nose flash, long teeth, and dark, intense blue-green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Shimmerkit - Large, adorable, charming, seductive, alluring, fluffy, long-limbed, pale cream and blue-gray she-cat with large paws, long claws and teeth, a soft, thick, dappled pelt, one silver paw, one black paw, one white paw, one yellow-ginger paw, and radiant green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Icekit - Fluffy, curious, intense, audacious, bold, willing, cocky, long-haired, white tom with large, tufted ears, a long, fluffy, sweeping plume of a tail, large, fluffier paws, a faint mass of pale silver and blue-gray stripes on his back, and ice-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Lunakit - Charming, curious, serene, timid, shy, quiet, calm, serious, long-haired, fluffy, blue-gray she-cat with scattered patches of yellow-ginger, a yellow-ginger patch of fur on her chest, forehead, and the back of her neck shaped like a crescent moon, and bright, glowing, radiant silver-yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Milktail's kits (Expecting unknown Rogue's) Foster Kits Graykit- Gray-black tom with silvery-gray tabby spots scattered through his pelt and dark, smoky sapphire blue eyes. Quiet, strong and he rarely speaks. Roleplayed by HollyleafOfThunderclan. Foster mother: Silvermist. ''Starkit: Cream-colored kit with little brown stars scattered all over her pelt,also very shy,darling little blue eyes,sometimes gets hyper and bounces around like a moss ball being thrown about. Roleplayed by Moonheartthe2nd. Foster Mother: Silvermist. Elders: (Elders den in warm den under the roots of a large tree) Talonpelt: Graying, Battlescarred mottled brown tom. Roleplayer needed. (Up for adoption at Hope Adoption) Former MossClan cats (Dead or left clan) Leaders None yet Deputies None Yet Medicine Cats/Medicine cat apprentices None yet Warriors None yet Apprentices None yet Queens None yet Kits None yet Elders None yet Role-playng Silvermist lay in the warm sun. Her belly was swollen with kits that could be born any day. Sunflame padded up to her. "Can I get you some fresh-kill?" He asked his mate. "Raincloud just brought me some" Silvermist replied. Berrypaw bounded up to Sunflame. "Come on! You said we could do some battle training!" "Ok, I'm coming." Sunflame meowed and walked towards the exit to the camp. "Tell someone to get me if anything happens." He meowed over his shoulder. HollyleafOfThunderclan Hisssss... I'm a black cat 15:28, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafpaw had just woken up from a deep sleep. There weren't any supplies of horsetail. "Can I go out and collect some horsetail, please?" Leafpaw calmy asked her mentor, Riverleaf. ---- "Sure!" Riverleaf meowed. "Get some mallow too, we're running low." ---- (Before your posts, please type in four -'s, and please remember to sign your posts with four ~'s) Twilightradiance smiled as Moonstorm brought her a mouse. Not seeing is believing 00:10, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Raincloud walked into the camp after hunting. She had a squirrel with her. Silvermist's kits started coming. Riverleaf rushed into the nursery. "Get Sunflame." she meowed to Raincloud. Raincloud rushed off. Soon three kits lay at the curve of Silvermist's belly. One was a long-haired ginger tabby tom with a white muzzle, underbelly, paws and tail tip. One was a long-haired smokey gray tom and one was a white she-cat with silvery-gray patches. Sunflame walked in to see his kits. "Let's name this one Lionkit." He meowed pointing to the ginger. "And this one can be Smokekit" He pointed to the other tom. Silvermist purred quietly. "I want to name the she-cat Splashkit" "Get some rest." Sunflame meowed. He looked proudly at his kits HollyleafOfThunderclan Hisssss... I'm a black cat 16:12, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Amberstream was talking to Hollystar. "Are you sure your all right" Amberstream said in a worried voice. "Of course" Hollystar purred, but she held back a cough as she spoke. No need worrying the clan. Only Riverleaf should know I've caught greencough, and she should know I only have three lives left. "Oh well, if you say so..." Amberstream meowed, but she didn't quite beleive her mother was telling the truth. She walked away to tell Riverleaf that she was worried about Hollystar. "What is It?" Riverleaf said, looking up from her herbs as Amberstream approached. "I think Hollystar's sick." Amberstream meowed, shifting her paws. "Okay, I'll take a look at her," Riverleaf agreed. Oh no... Greencough! ''She regonized as she walked closer. HollyleafOfThunderclan Hisssss... I'm a black cat 00:40, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fallowpaw looked around camp for something to do, nothing. (Mooneh) ---- Raincloud walked over to her apprentice, Fallowpaw. "Are you ready for some training?" She asked. HollyleafOfThunderclan Hisssss... I'm a black cat 23:35, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilightradiance gave a short yelp of pain as her kits began to come. Not seeing is believing 20:18, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riverleaf rushed out of the medicine cat's den into the nursery. Lionkit curiously looked up at Silvermist. "What's happening?" He asked his mother. "Her kits are coming." Silvermist calmly replied. Splashkit and Smokekit excitedly bounced around. "More kits for us to play with!" Splashkit mewed excitedly. "Yes, but not for a little while." Silvermist replied. She lead her kits out of the nursery to give Twilightradiance some peace. HollyleafOfThunderclan Hisssss... I'm a black cat 22:07, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilightradiance gritted her teeth as the first kit began to come. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 23:05, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Your doing great!" Riverleaf encouraged. She wondered where Leafpaw was. HollyleafOfThunderclan Hisssss... I'm a black cat 00:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilightradiance's face was twisted into a grimace as the first kit, a small she-kit nearly identical to Moonstorm (the only difference being silver paws), slid onto her nest. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 21:54, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silvermist poked her head in to see how Twilightradiance was doing. Riverleaf nodded to her. "She's doing great." Silvermist backed out. She could hear her Lionkit's excited mews. HollyleafOfThunderclan Hisssss... I'm a black cat 00:47, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- The second kit, a tiny silver and black tom, slid into the moss, followed rapidly by the third kit, a cream and blue-gray she-cat. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 21:12, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Are the kits done being born?) Splashkit managed to get past Silvermist and stopped when she saw the new kits. "Woah." She mewed. She wondered if one of these kits would be her friend when they got older. HollyleafOfThunderclan Hisssss... I'm a black cat 00:38, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Two more, both born in this post. Can I add them in?) The last two kits arrived rapidly. One was a white tom, and the other was a blue-gray and yellow-ginger tabby she-cat. Moonstorm entered the nursery. "I'd like to name the blue-gray and white one Skykit," he mewed, "and the silver and black one Darkkit." Twilightradiance nodded. "And the cream and blue-gray one is Shimmerkit, the white tom is Icekit, and the blue-gray and yellow-ginger tabby is Lunakit." Saïx; The Luna Diviner 00:45, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'd love to train!" Fallowpaw mewed hopping around. (Mooneh) ---- (To the alligiances? Sure. you'd do better than me at doing that.) "Ok then" Raincloud meowed. lets go out into the forest. HollyleafOfThunderclan Hisssss... I'm a black cat 22:59, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ok, let's go!" She ran into the forest. (She's very energetic lol) "What are we gonna do first? Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh?!" She mewed running around. (Mooneh) ---- Raincloud let out a purr of amusement. "We're going to do some hunting, and then I thought we could do battle training." She meowed. HollyleafOfThunderclan Hisssss... I'm a black cat 23:55, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Amberstream began to cough. Riverleaf looked worridly at her. She only had whitecough, but whitecough could quickly turn into Greencough, and They were low on catmint. Not much more catmint would grow before the cold lef bare frost killed off the only surviving catmint until newleaf arrived. "Come with me." She motioned to Amberstream. ''I have to stop the sickness from spreading! It'll be better for the clan if the greencough dies out before leaf-bare. ''Riverleaf lead Amberstream into the Medicine cat's den. HollyleafOfThunderclan Hisssss... I'm a black cat 01:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Splashkit, Lionkit, Smokekit and Graykit began to play. Graykit had been found in the woods about a quarter moon ago and Silvermist had agreed to look after him. "I'm a badger attacking the camp!" Smokekit growled playfully. Splashkit sqealed with excitement. "I'll be Splashstar, leader of MossClan!" "I wanted to be leader..." Lionkit mewed. "I'll have to be Lionfang deputy of MossClan." "What will you be Graykit?" Smokekit asked. "I guess I'll be Grayclaw, one of MossClan's senior warriors." Graykit shrugged. "Let's ask Twilightradience's kits if they want to play." HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies. 20:03, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (This is before they come to the clan.) Star padded slowly, cationly through the forest with the queen who had found her. The queen had not told Star her name, but Star knew this queen was friendly. Star had been born only a couple sunhighs ago, but she was very strong. Then she saw a peice of moss, sparkling in the light. Star titled her head to the side. It looked like ordinary moss, but something seemed strange about it. "Hmm?" Star thought. "This moss seems strange." Then she saw a place, that looked like it was a camp! "Look,look! That over there looks like a camp!" "Yes," said the queen.They padded slowly forward.MoonHeartTheBloopersGirl 21:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Splashkit looked over to see the kit and queen entering the camp. "Look!" Graykit curiously looked at it. Splashkit, Lionkit and Smokekit bounded up to the two cats. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 03:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hollystar and Amberstream walked up. Hollystar was about to speak when inturupted by a bought of coughing. Riverleaf worridly watched Hollystar. Berrypaw and Raincloud watched from a distance. Berrypaw was excited, she would be a warrior soon. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 17:57, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Star stood staring wide-eyed at all the cats, and they were all looking at her! "Oh my StarClan!" she thought. "So many other cats!" Star tried to stay calm, but she knew her whiskers were twitching with fear and that she didn`t have control to stop them. The queen was very calm though. "Hello," the queen said very calmly, like if she was around life-long friends. "My name is Milktail. The kit is Star. We are looking for place to stay." Star`s trought was too dry to speak, so she only nodded. "So that is her name, Milktail! What a strange name!" Star thought. She jumped as 3 kits bounded up to her. "Wh-wh-who are you guys?" Star studdered.MoonHeartTheBloopersGirl 22:53, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Greetings Milktail, and Star." Hollystar meowed, than was inturrupted by another bout of coughting. "You can join MossClan." She yowled as Riverleaf pushed her away, so she wouldn't get the newcomers sick. "You too!' She hissed to Amberstream to quiet for anyone else to hear. "I'm Splashkit! And these are my brothers Lionkit and Smokekit! That kit over there is Graykit, but he's quiet and too shy to come over here." Splashkit meowed excitedly. "Am not." Graykit mewed calmly. He walked up to Star and Milktail. "Hi." HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 03:58, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sorry for the short post! Can`t think of anything!) "Hi," said Star. She wasn`t as scared anymore. "It`s nice to meet you." MoonHeartTheBloopersGirl 16:31, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It's ok, I do that all the time) Graykit dipped his head. "Are you staying here?" Smokekit asked excitedly. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 00:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (My mind is blank.) "I guess," Star said.MoonHeartTheBloopersGirl 15:44, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It's ok. I'll make Hollystar announce them as full members of the clan. That might give you more ideas) "Yay!" Lionkit mewed. Hollystar leaped onto the lowbranch. "All cats old enough to catch there own prey please gather under the lowbranch for a clan meeting!" She yowled. Raincloud, Amberstream, Riverleaf, Berrypaw, Graykit, Silvermist and her kits gathered under the lowbranch. (Berrypaw is going to become a warrior in this clan meeting as well. Her brother, Waspflight of HawkClan is already a warrior.) HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 18:14, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I must have writer`s block. I can`t think of nothing for this and I got a project and I can`t think of anything for it! Darn!) Star didn`t know what to do. MoonHeartTheBloopersGirl 01:38, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Hopefully it'll clear up soon! I get writers block a lot, roleplaying or writing stories, but it always clears up eventually.) "Milktail has found a kit, and has brought it in. We welcome Star to MossClan. Her name will now be Starkit. Silvermist, will you be fine with fostering Starkit?" Hollystar meowed. Silvermist dipped her head. "Come sit here Starkit!" She called, flicking her tail to a spot beside Graykit. "We also have an apprentice ready to become a warrior. Berrypaw, please step forward." Holystar continued. When Berrypaw stepped forward, Hollystar began. "Sunflame, do you agree that Berrypaw is ready to be a warrior?" "Yes." Sunflame meowed, dipping his head. Hollystar dipped head and continued. "Berrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect it, even at the cost of you life?" "I do" Berrypaw meowed. Her thoughts were on her brother, Waspflight of HawkClan. He had come and told her the news the day after his own ceremony. Her heart ached as she thought of her mother and father, Ferntail and Stripefur, who also belonged to HawkClan. "Then by the powers of StarClan, Berrypaw, your warrior name will be Berryfall. StarClan honors your courage and your loyalty." Hollystar meowed. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 22:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Congrats, Berryfall," mewed Brightpaw cheerfully. Merry Christmas; [[User blog: Dovesong12/Inactiveness and Other Things|happiest wishes from Siexle, the ''Feather of Fright]] 17:38, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thanks!" Berryfall meowed, walking over to where Brightpaw was. "How long until your made a warrior?" HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 17:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dunno," he replied. "It's got to be soon, though." Merry Christmas; [[User blog: Dovesong12/Inactiveness and Other Things|happiest wishes from Siexle, the Feather of Fright]] 17:49, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good luck!" Berryfall meowed. "I've got to sit my vigil now." HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 20:54, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG